Episodes of shows that relate to Halloween
A lot of television shows have episodes that are about Halloween, or relate to Halloween. Shows ''The Addams Family'' Whereas every episode of The Addams Family makes suitable Halloween viewing, two Halloween specials were made: *"Halloween with the Addams Family" (1964) **Remade as an episode of The New Addams Family in 1998 *"Halloween - Addams Style" (1965) ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *"Nightmare in Retroville" ''All Grown Up! *"TP+KF" ''The Amazing World of Gumball *"The Halloween" ''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *"Halloween Bash" ''The Angry Beavers'' *"The Day the World Got Really Screwed Up!" (1998) ''A.N.T. Farm'' *"MutANT Farm" *"MutANT Farm 2" ''Arthur'' *"The Fright Stuff" *"Hic or Treat ''As Told by Ginger'' *"I Spy a Witch" ''Austin & Ally'' *Costumes & Courage" ''Baby Looney Tunes'' *"A Mid-Autumn Night's Scream" ''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *"Halloween Bear" - (1999) ''The Big Bang Theory'' *"The Good Guy Fluctuation" - (2011) *"The Holographic Excitation"- (2012) ''Big Time Rush'' *"Big Time Halloween" ''Bottom'' *"Terror" (1995) ''Camp Lazlo'' *"Hallowbeanies" - (2005) ''Castle'' *"Demons" - (2011) Who killed the ghost hunter in the haunted house? Trivia: In this episode, Rick Castle prompts Kate Beckett to say, "I ain't afraid of no ghost", and the theme music from Ghostbusters plays in the background. ''CatDog'' *"CatDogula" (1999) ''Catscratch'' *"Scaredy Cat" ''ChalkZone'' *"Pumpkin Love" ''Charlie & Lola'' *"What Can I Be for Halloween?" ''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *"Operation: T.R.I.C.K.Y." ''Cyberchase'' *"Castleblanca" *"Trick or Treat" *"The Halloween Howl" ''Danny Phantom'' *"Fright Night" ''Doc McStuffins'' *"Boo-Hoo to You" *"It's Glow Time" ''Dora the Explorer'' *"Boo!" *"Dora's Halloween Parade" ''Doug'' *"Doug's Halloween Adventure" *"Doug's Bloody Buddy" ''Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy'' *"Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy's Boo Haw Haw" ''Everybody Hates Chris'' *"Everybody Hates Halloween" ''The Fairly OddParents'' *"Scary Godparents" ''Family Guy'' *"Poltergeist" *"Halloween on Spooner Street" ''Fish Hooks'' *"Halloween Haul" ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *"Nightmare on Wilson Way" ''The Garfield Show'' *"Orange and Black" ''Good Luck Charlie'' *"Scary Had a Little Lamb" *"Le Halloween" ''Goosebumps'' *All episodes ''Gravity Falls'' *"Summerween" ''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *"Billy and Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween" *"Grim or Gregory?" ''Hey Arnold! *"Arnold's Halloween" ''iCarly *"iScream on Halloween" *"iHalfoween" ''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *"Fright Fight Night" ''Jessie'' *"The Whining" ''The Jetsons'' *"Haunted Halloween" (1985) ''Johnny Test'' *"Johnny Trick or Treat" / "Nightmare on Johnny's Street" ''Kim Possible'' *"October 31st" ''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *"It's the Great Pumpkin, Juniper Lee" ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' *"Spooky" ''Little Einsteins'' *"A Little Einsteins Halloween" ''The Middle'' *"Halloween" (2010) *"Halloween II" (2011) *"Halloween III: The Driving" (2012) ''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers'' *"Life's a Masquerade" (1993) *"Treat or Treat" (1994) *"Zedd's Monster Mash" (1994) ''My Babysitter's a Vampire'' *All episodes ''The Munsters'' *All episodes ''NCIS'' *"Witch Hunt" (2006) *"Chimera" (2007) *"Murder 2.0" (2008) *"Code of Conduct" (2009) ''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' *"Halloween" / "Vampires, Werewolves, Ghosts, and Zombies" ''Once Upon a Time'' *"The Doctor" ''PB&J Otter'' *"A Hoohaw Halloween" ''Phineas and Ferb'' *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" (2008) *"The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" (2008) *"That's the Spirit"/"The Curse of Candace" (2011) ''Power Rangers Samurai'' *"Party Monsters" *"Monster Bash" *"Trickster Treat" (2012) ''Power Rangers Turbo'' *"Carlos and the Count" (1997) ''Power Rangers Zeo'' *"It Came from Angel Grove" (1996) ''The Proud Family'' *"A Hero for Halloween" ''Regular Show'' *"Terror Tales of the Park" *"Terror Tales of the Park II" ''Robotboy'' *"Halloween ''Rocket Power'' *"The Night Before" ''Rocko's Modern Life'' *"Sugar-Frosted Frights" ''Rolie Polie Olie'' *"A Spookie Ookie Halloween" ''Rugrats'' *"Candy Bar Creep Show" *"Curse of the Werewuff" ''Scooby-Doo'' *"Ghost Who's Coming to Dinner" *"A Scooby-Doo Halloween" *"The Headless Horseman of Halloween" *"A Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle" ''Shake It Up'' *"Beam It Up" ''The Simpsons'' *"Treehouse of Horror" (1990) *"Treehouse of Horror II" (1991) *"Treehouse of Horror III" (1992) *"Treehouse of Horror IV" (1993) *"Treehouse of Horror V" (1994) *"Treehouse of Horror VI" (1995) *"Treehouse of Horror VII" (1996) *"Treehouse of Horror VIII" (1997) *"Treehouse of Horror IX" (1998) *"Treehouse of Horror X" (1999) *"Treehouse of Horror XI" (2000) *"Treehouse of Horror XII" (2001) *"Treehouse of Horror XIII" (2002) *"Treehouse of Horror XIV" (2003) *"Treehouse of Horror XV" (2004) *"Treehouse of Horror XVI" (2005) *"Treehouse of Horror XVII" (2006) *"Treehouse of Horror XVIII" (2007) *"Treehouse of Horror XIX" (2008) *"Treehouse of Horror XX" (2009) *"Treehouse of Horror XXI" (2010) *"Treehouse of Horror XXII" (2011) *"Treehouse of Horror XXIII" (2012) ''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' *"The Uncertainty Principle" - (2008) ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *""Scaredy Pants" - (1999) ''Stanley'' *"Grandma's Griff's Mystery Guest" (2002) ''Thomas and Friends'' *"Halloween" ''Totally Spies! *"Stuck in Middle Ages with You" *"Halloween" ''T.U.F.F. Puppy *"Happy Howl-O-Ween" (2012) ''The Vampire Diaries'' *"Haunted" ''Wizards of Waverly Place'' *"Halloween" ''WordGirl'' *"Tobey's Tricks and Treats" See also *Movies *TV specials External links *Halloween Episode on Television Tropes & Idioms. es:Lista de especiales de Halloween *